take on the world
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: Fireheart and thunderstrike (my OCS)face challenges at the start of the freshman year but make friends along the way. As their father heatwave as the school teacher and optimus prime as their principal will fireheart and thunderstrike get through the school year?
1. Chapter 1

( **a girl meets world transformers fanfiction I made heatwaves the tteacher in this fanfiction.)**

/firehearts pov/

"Come on thunderstrike"! I yelled as I pulled my brother." Dad won't care"!Thunderstrike replied. " dad said he wanted us on time"! I explained."whatever"thunderstrike murmured. A girl then approached them.

"Hi!I'm mikaylawhat's your name's? The girl asked.

I'm fireheartHayley is my brother thunderstrike matthews. But you can call me Hayley". I explained. " Cool"!mikayla exclaimed.

"Do you have any siblings "?thunderstrike asked."Nope!I'm an only child"! Mikayla replied. "I wish I was an only child..I had to be stuck with him". I said while pointing to thunderstrike."HEY"!thunderstrike yelled.

" Wanna walk to class together "?mikayla asked." do you have "?I asked." Matthew's ".mikayla replied. " us too"!fireheart exclaimed. "Wait...so dad's our teacher?great". Thunderstrike asked." you better get used to it ".I teased as we walked to as the schedule says heatwave matthews.


	2. making new friends andboring history

( **chapter 2 of fireheart and thunderstrikes start of middle school.)**

/Firehearts pov/

"Morning daddy" I said as me,thunderstrike and mikayla entered the room.

"Morning kids". Matthews greeted .as I went to my seat but stopped when I saw a boy sitting by himself. I motioned thunderstrike and mikayla to follow.

" HiI'm fireheart matthews and this is my friend mikayla and my brother thunderstrike."Fireheart introduced."I'm Chase".chase replied."your matthews daughter and son "?

Fireheart nodded." We are but mikayla isn't ".Fireheart explained.

" Cool"!chase exclaimed.

BING!BING!BING!

TheBell rang and started class.

"The civilwar"! Matthews stated.

" The BORING war"!I stated.

"Thank you future jokers in the family"! Matthews said sarcastically.

" your very welcome "!me and thunderstrike replied.

" The civil war"! Matthews said again but stopped when he saw people on their .you guys with your phones.. It's me your phones.

"Dad"! Meand Thunderstrike said in unison.

" you need to know and see what the real world can do .I know you all think history is boring but it can change your life".matthews explained.

"Your dads cool". Chase whispered.I nodded in response.

"Your homework tonight is to write a report on you have to fight for ,school hours,classwork etc.I believe that all of you can face your challenges". Matthews explained.

" Canyou help me with my challenges and homework"?I asked as chase and mikayla chuckled.

"No I may I said you have to face your own challenges from time to time". Matthews explained.

AFTER SCHOOL

" your dad's really least he's not like my father Galvatron ".chase statteed." Yeah...hey do you want to come to our house "?Thunderstrike asked.

" Is OK with it"?chase asked.I'll dad!can chase come to our apartment "?fireheart said.

"Don't you have homework"? Matthews asked.

" Pfft!from you. But we can do our homework at the apartment! Fireheart replied.

"Ohalright. But if your mother asks why you have friends over don't come crying to me". Heatwave said as they all got in the car." Whatever ".Thunderstrike murmured.


	3. bullies

( **ch3** **takeonthewo** **rld.)**

/Chases pov/

As I woke I checked my alam clock and it read 6:30."oh god I need to meet fireheart at her house "I forgot to meet fireheart at her house!Iwhisspered.I got dressed and grabbed my stuff.

" Chase"!Fireheart exclaimed.

"Hey chase want pancakes"?Firehearts mom asked as she gave Riley firehearts baby sister pancakes.

"No thank you". Chase replied.

" I SMELL PANCAKES"!mikayla yelled."Mikayla "!fireheart exclaimed.

" Hey Mikayla want some pancakes "?siren asked.

" No thankyou .I just ate".mikayla replied.

"Guys its 7:00 ". Thunderstrike told us.

 **AT SCHOOL**

" The native Americans what did they do"?Heatwave asked fireheart.

"Bore us to death".fireheart joked.

Uh no chase!what did thenatives do"?Heatwave asked chase.

" Killedthe Spanish settlers"?Chase asked.

"Thunderstrike ! Explain myself! Heatwave said and Thunderstrike had a grin on his face.

" when a father gets to a point in his age it means he's turning wise and crazy". Thunderstrike explained as me Fireheart and mikayla laughed.

"Shut up thunderstrike"! Heatwave yelled as I cried hard from laughing.

" well it's true "!Thunderstrike exclaimed." That's enough thunderstrike!now then I will give you the answer the native Americans hunted and fought even though they have conflicts they face".Heatwave explained.

"Like fireheart .she's being bullied". Thunderstrike said." THUNDERSTRIKE! SHUT UP"!Fireheart yelled."it's true"!Thunderstrike exclaimed."What's going on"?Heatwave asked. "Fireheart thinks I'm making fun of the poster she made for art class". Mikayla explained.

" bullies always say something you don't like.a bully is someone who uses power and intimidation its's a bigger conflict who can be your friend and a fireheart you and mikayla need to solve this in your own way".Heatwave explained.

"OK...mikayla I challenge you to a game if you win I will be your friend again. If I win well I'll think of something". Fireheart explained."Deal". Mikayla said.

AFTER SCHOOL

" OK first one to finish their ice cream wins"! Chase explained.

" Why are we here"?Siren whispered.

"Fireheart had a bad day at school". Heatwave replied.

"Of course". Siren murmured.

" Go"!Chaseexclaimed .Fireheart walked up to mikayla and smashed the ice cream in herface.

"Fireheart"! Siren yelled asfireheart walked out of the room.

"Mikayla are you OK"? Heatwave isn't like fireheart she's my best friend I wouldnever bully her". Mikayla said.

"Don't worry she just gets her sternness and stubbornness from her father"! Sure saidsarcastically referring to Heatwave.

" Honey!...GEEZ"!heatwave said."I'lll talk to her back at home".siren said.

AT THE JUICE BAR

"What was Firehearts problem yesterday"? Thunderstrike asked.

" I don't know but this reminds me of the time when I was bullied for bein-chase said as he pretended to look at his phone."MIKAYLA NEEDS MORE TOWELS "!chase yelled."no she doesn't"!Thunderstrike yelled." Just go"!

"OK"! Thunderstrike then sat next to mikayla." What"?mikayla asked. I know what's wrong with fireheart. She's thinking that people are treating her like a nobody".chase explained."I'm her best friend she should tell me these things ".mikayla said.

AT FIREHEARTS APARTMENT

" hey".mikayla whispered. "Go away". Fireheart whispered." Fireheart no matter what you say your always going to be my friend for life ".mikayla said." Please fireheart I don't want to replace you with another friend! Your my best friend forever".mikayla said as hervoicebroke.

"Mine too".fireheart then hugged her." Your the worst and best friend I ever had".Fireheartwhispered." I know ".mikayla replied." I'm sorry ".fireheart said." Iknow".mikayla said."I'm so sorry ".fireheart cried." 's ok".mikayla said.

"NoI know you don't accept my apology"! Fireheart cried." I do"!mikayla said."How am Isupposed to resolve be the conflict my dad gave us"!?fireheart asked."it's OK I knowhow".mikayla said."how"?fireheart asked. "You just need to be yourself". Mikayla said.

MEANWHILE

"OK put the boxes there". Fireheart ordered.

"I don't like this fireheart..I mean using boxes to make a castle come on". Thunderstrike said.

" fireheartwhen are you going to fix this window"?Danny asked.

"Never".Fireheart said as chase walked in." I stole some cereal your dad almost killed me for that ".chase said.

"I hope your sorry for not telling us".chase said." OK I'm sorry".fireheart replied.

AT SCHOOL

"Have you solved your conflict yet"?Heatwave asked.

" no."Fireheart said."we tried sir".chase said." ?did you help "?Heatwave asked." Yes sir".Danny said.

There's nothing valuable than friends when you have to go through though your alone someone will be there for you and be your best friend forever".Heatwave explained. "Thanks dad". Fireheart said.

BING!BING!BING!

Fireheart then hugged mikayla as they walked out.

AT THE JUICE BAR

" nice job fireheart ".chase said.

" youknow that video mikayla sent me"?fireheart nodded."it was a video of me doing a fake award ceremony ".fireheart explained.

"again ".mikayla said.

" you don't know all the things I do".fireheart rolled her eyes."it's good to have you back fireheart ".mikayla said.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

" Thankyou for this award I have earned for being the best student in class I would like to give my thanks to mikayla and all my friends so thank you,thank you,thank said as she heard people clap in thebackground.

"See fireheartdon't you feel better that people aren't mean to you for your award ceremony"? Mikayla asked." Yeah I kinda do".fireheart said.

MEANWHILE AT THE JUICE BAR

"Feel better"?Heatwave asked.

" ".fireheart said."look how much ice cream I got "!mikayla exclaimed.

"that's a lot"! Fireheart said." Wanna share"?mikayla asked.

"You know it"!Fireheart said.

" niceto have you back sis".Thunderstrike said.

It's nice to be back ".fireheart replied.

(This was so freaking long!)


	4. Family game nightwith friends

**(chapter** **4 of take on the world**

/Firehearts pov/

"Hey daddy are we doing anything today"? I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

" wantto play some games "?Heatwave asked.

" you mean like video games"?I asked.

" games".Heatwave said.

"Uh heck no"! I exclaimed.

" fireheart youneed to spend more time with your father"!siren said.

"Fine". I then ran into the room.

" HEYO EVERYONE"!mikayla yelled.

"Mikayla what are you doing here?school doesn't start again until Monday". Heatwave said.

" sorry but fireheart texted me that you were having a game night ".mikayla explained heatwave then growled at me.

" he he...sorry daddy"I said.

OK mikayla you can stay ".heatwave said as he got the game out.

"family game night"? I asked

" come on you'll love it"!heatwave exclaimed.

"Fine". I murmured as heatwave gave me my stuff.

" A horse"!I asked."Dad you've got to be kidding me"!

"I am not".Heatwave replied.

I sighed and got up go to the kitchen.

" what areyou doing "?Heatwave asked.

"you'll see". I said as I got ice cream and put it in a cone.

"she's getting ice cream". Thunderstrike said.

" noI'm going to do...THIS"!I said as I smashed ice cream into my father's face.

"Fireheart"!Heatwave exclaimed.

Kids I'm-siren said as she came in with Riley in her hands.

" WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED "!?siren asked.

" Uh...it was firehearts fault"!Thunderstrike exclaimed.

"TATTLETALE"! I only gave me an evil grin.

" dad we need something interesting during this game".I said.

"We could roleplay in our minds". Heatwave said.

" how?I asked. "Just imagine". Heatwave said.

"Just imagine while we play the game". Heatwave explained.

"I'm imagining right now". I replied as I thought of something in my mind.

 **AT** SCHOOL

" Today class we will roleplay famous historians".Heatwave said.

"Boring". I said.

" you willroleplay whoever I gave you there will be no switching... Blurr"!Heatwave explained. Blurr held up his arms in defense.

"Fireheart you will be george Washington ".Heatwave said.

" yes"I exclaimed.

"WAIT"! Fireheart exclaimed as she picked up the dice." George Washington "?

" Yup."Heatwave was then a knock at the door.

"Come in"! Siren yelled.

" hey fireheart"!chase, blurr and Danny said in unison.

"Chasey"! Iexclaimed.

" great.".heatwave mumbled. "Hello boys".

" Hi Mr and mrs matthews"!Chase said.

"Hello chase care to join us"? Siren asked.

" Siren"Heatwave yelled."Just deal with it heatwave "!siren growled.

"I wish my man Austin was here". Riley said disappointedly.

" sure I'll join you ".chase rolled the dice and took three steps forward.

" take three steps back"fireheart said."dad you make this sound like monopoly".

"Sorrythat's just how the game goes"Heatwave sighed.

 **AT SCHOOL**

 **"** Thunderstrike you will be john Adams". Heatwave said.

" who dat"?Thunderstrike asked.

"A veryfamous historian" heatwave explained.

"Oh".Thunderstrike said.

"Mikayla you will be Benjamin Franklin". Heatwave said.

" HA"!I yelled into mikaylas ear."HEATWAVE"!Mikayla yelled."Can't you give me something else "!?Mikayla asked.

" Nope sorry".heatwave replied.

 **AT THE AAPARTMENT**

"wait!...Benjamin Franklin "?thunderstrike asked heatwave nodded .ssomeone then knocked on the door.

" come in"!siren yelled.

"Hey everybody Austin's here"! Austin yelled.

" AUSTIN"!Riley yelled.

"What?oh great noweverybody's here"!Heatwave yelled.

" honey calm down"!siren exclaimed.

"WHY DON'T WE PUT SIGNS ON THE POLE THAT SAYS MATTHEWS FAMILY GAME NIGHT"?! Heatwave yelled.

" Uh...my turn"Danny said as he rolled the dice."take the persons cannon next to you ".Danny looked at blurr mysteriously.

" NO!Danny!no"!blurr yelled as he tried to hurt him."KIDS!if you start fighting then I will have to suspend you"!Heatwave yelled."can you"?I asked.

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Danny your king George".Heatwave said.

"OK". Danny said.

" now all ofyou get into your costumes and lets roleplay "!heatwave explained.

 **MEANWHILE**

" come on mikayla "!fireheart yelled.

" No!I lookridiculous"!mikayla yelled.

"No one willcare"! I yelled sighed and walked out mikayla was dressed like Benjamin Franklin.

" HELLO PEOPLE "!Thunderstrike yelled.

" hey..where's Danny"?Heatwave asked.I shrugged.

"I AM THE KING"!Danny yelled.

" AND I AM A NATIVE"!chase yelled.

"AND I AM SPANISH EXPLORER"! Blurr yelled.

"OKKK...um roleplay"! Heatwave said.

" my men have you surrounded"!fireheart exclaimed.

"Do nottake another step"!Danny yelled.

" Or what"I asked.

"I will use my cannon"! Dannyyelled.

"where'd you get the cannon Danny"? Heatwave asked.

"I don't know I found it".Danny replied.

" in that case...ATTACK"!blurr yelled as he ran.

Danny grinned antried blurr on purpose and blurr fell into the cannon.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE DANNY"! Blurr yelled.

" as you wish...FIRE IN THE HOLE"!Danny yelled as he shot blurr outside.

 **AT THE APARTMENT**

"So far Firehearts in the lead". Heatwave said.

Chaserolled the dice and took a card.

" I get your daughter"chase said.

"Wha"? Heatwave asked.

" let him talk "fireheart said sighing dreamily.

" welI the card says daughter so I get your daughter.

"NO!give me the card"!Heatwave exclaimed as he tried to grab the card from chase but the card RIPPED.

" YOU STOLE MYDAUGHTER "!Heatwave yelled fireheart rolled the dice and put her piece on another line.

" you weresupposed to go to the finish line ".Heatwave said.

"Spending time with my family and friends is the best thing that could happen to me so...I'm starting the game doesn't matter who wins it's how you do it". Fireheart explained.

" yeah I guess it does".Heatwave said."I'm sorry for the sudden outburst earlier guys".

Thunderstrikes jawdropped."did dad just"?Thunderstrike asked.

"Yup".Fireheart replied.

"it's OK Mr matthews". Chase said.

" now whowants to play again "?Heatwave asked.

" Me"!everyone said in unison.

( **This was so freaking long!)**


	5. Whooooo done it?

**Siren-Jeanette McCurdy**

 **Fireheart-Rowan**

 **Mikayla-Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Thunderstrike-Peyton Meyer**

 **Danny-corey Fogelmanis**

 **(Yes this is the girl meets world cast.)**

\firehearts pov/

 **AT SCHOOl**

" who...was the first President of the united States "?Heatwave asked.

" George Washington... DUH "!I yelled.

"Fireheart please behave". Heatwave said.

" Sorry...father".Fireheart replied.

" we do anything someone feed the fish".heatwave explained.

"I'll do it dad"! I exclaimed.

" Hello everyone "!riley facepalmed.

" siren what areyou doing here "?Heatwave asked.

" someone wantedto come over here and play detective owl again "siren explained.

" hi dad"Riley said.

"Hi...swettie".Heatwave said.

" Umm...dad."I asked.

"Yes?"Heatwave said.

" the fish is dead".I said.

"What"?Heatwave asked.

" well,well whooooo done it"Riley asked.

Couldn't you give birth to a kid who doesn't like detectives"?heatwave asked.

"NO"!Siren yelled.

 **AT TOPANGAS**

" OK!which one of you killed the fish"?Riley asked.

"Riley!quit it!we aalready told you no"! Fireheart said.

" A DETECTIVENEVER QUITS UNTIL THE MYSTERY IS SOLVED"!Riley yelled.

"Ugh". I said.

" mikayla where were you on Sunday"?Riley asked.

"Uh...Nowhere"! Mikayla replied nervously.

"mikayla "Riley said.

"OK!ok!...I went to the pet store to get some food for it and before I know it it died"! Mikayla explained.

" wellthat's some story"!Heatwave said sarcastically.

"Honey. shut up and sharethe ice cream with me"! Siren rolled his eyes.

"Fireheart where were you on Sunday "? Riley asked.

Fireheart gasped." I was going bowling with dad"!Fireheart yelled.

excused...so is dad".Riley mumbled. "Hmmm"? Heatwave asked while eating ice cream.

" uh...Mr matthews sure likes ice cream ".Danny said." Uh huh".I replied.

it's late let's go home ".heatwave said.

"Wait!we never solved the mystery"! Riley yelled.

" youcan solve it tomorrow "!heatwave replied.

 **AT SCHOOL**

 **"** for a test"! Heatwave exclaimed.

" WHAT!?I'M NOT READY"!blurr sighed.

"Exactly". Heatwave said." Get all the questions correct you get a 100".

Riley then ranto the fishbowl and put graham crackers in the bowl.

"Woah!Woah!...Riley what are you doing"?I asked.

"feeding the fish". Riley replied as she put a crumb in the bowl.

"that's how the fish died"! Fireheart said.

" so.I did it"?Riley askedheatwave nodded.

"Whoooo". Rilley said sadly.

 **AT TOPANGAS**

" well now that we know how the fish died...whwhat do we do now"?Danny asked.

"Mmm...what doyou think daddy"? Fireheart asked.

" well after a smoothie do you all want to go to a amusement park ride"?Heatwave asked.

" good dad".i said.


	6. note

**This is just a little note short note, no I am not finished with this story.I just thought of more stories and stuff.I was going to do the episode where they put on a play but girl meets creativity came into my mind... I guess that's it another chapter will be uploaded soon.**


End file.
